Spin's Dojo Experience
by Eyeseers
Summary: After becoming reckless on the bionic island, Spin is forced to tackle these issues with his new karate mentor, Jack Brewer. Once the bionic boy is left at the dojo, Spin quickly realizes that his wild streak will end at a lucky price as he has to do Jack's biding.


**Hey everybody! I hope 2019 is going just as well for you as it is for me! It is so nice to see you all again! I hope you have enjoyed my latest one-shot, The Underwear Shoot and my newest update to Behind the Disney.Please make sure to review, comment and share your own ideas of stories that you want to be seen. It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. Ladies and Gentleman, with a brand new one-shot I present to you Spin's Dojo Experience.**

* * *

_Eyeseers Inc. Presents..._

_Spin's Dojo Experience_

_*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story. This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. T__he celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen.__ I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

After being enrolled at the bionic academy two weeks ago, Spin had already found himself in a load of trouble with Chase, Adam and Bree. On the first day of the academy's opening, the bionic leaders turned off Spin's and the newbie's enhancement app, primarily to allow the newbies to specialize in only one ability. By fooling around with the main iPad, Spin mistakenly unleashed the app on himself just to get ahead of his fellow bionic students. At that point Spin already had increased strength from Leo, super speed from Bree, laser vision from Adam, and scan vision from Chase.

Knowing that it was too good to be true, all of the abilities that Spin had collected were creating a technical imbalance between human and technology. In other words, having one too many powers and abilities is too unstable for the average human, even if they are part bionic. Before things got too out of hand for the little bionic boy, Adam, Bree, and Chase managed to completely shut Spin down. The boy passed out as he dropped to floor.

"Ughhhhh. Wha-What happened?" Spin groggily groaned as he woke up from his implosion.

"You took advantage of your powers to get ahead of others." Bree responded.

"You stole our primary tablet to take those powers when you weren't ready." Adam added on.

"Plus, you put all of those kids, Mr. Davenport, ourselves, and yourself in tremendous danger!" Chases finished off.

"Geee, oh! I'm so sorry you guys! I didn't mean for this happen." Spin constantly apologized to the older leaders that hovered over him. He kept apologizing so much that he began to trip over his own words.

"Save it Spin!" Chase shouted. "Mr. Davenport has demanded that you receive some special training in discipline and self-control."

"He has signed you up to attend the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy nearby." Bree continued. "There you will learn more than just fighting and abusing your bionic powers."

"Good thing Mr. Davenport didn't kick you out. I would have missed ya, little dude!" Adam shook Spin's head, messing up his brunette hair.

After contemplating on the venture, Spin asked, "Okay. When do I start?"

**One hour Later**

The invisible hydro-train brought Spin and the Davenport siblings to the entrance of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. They soon stepped off the train and walked Spin him. After entering the premises, a young Jack Brewer came over greet them.

"Well, for now you'll be staying at the academy. Jack will be your personal mentor. He knows our current situation and he will be the only one to train you. In addition, he'll train you how to properly discipline yourself and to control your destructive ways." Bree described the situation to Spin while walking around Jack.

"Jack, this is Spin. He's a new student and we need you to give him the tour." Chase patted the hunkier teen on his broad shoulder. _Woah! Check out the muscles on this guy..._

"Shit! You guys, we've got to head back to the mainland," Adam stepped forward and whispered into his the sensei's ear, "Keep an eye on him...for me."

The trio left the dojo and reentered the invisible hydro-train, giving the little bionic boy one last wave before departing back to the island to teach the others.

Spin narrowed his eyes. Only Spin and Jack remained in the room. "Jack Brewer" Jack outstretched his hand to Spin.

"Spin Krane," said Spin stiffly, taking his hand. "But people just call me Spin." They shook once and let go.

Jack took Spin around the academy and showed him all the rooms, showers, and even introduced him to a few other students like Kim and Jerry. After he finished showing Spin around, the Sensei took him into a very long room filled with hundreds of lockers. "Meet me in the dojo in five minutes. It's time to duel." The teen tossed the bionic boy a fresh white gi and left him there.

Five minutes had passed and Spin slowly walked out of the training room and onto the dojo floor. The dojo had white walls and was covered with Bobby Wasabi movies posters from the 1980s. Not to mention the floor was filled with blue roll-up mats. Also, Spin couldn't help but notice that there was dark stains splattered across multiple mats. _I wonder who caused these stains..._

"Hey, you!" Jack shouted as his strong voice brought the young boy back into reality. He walked across the blue mats towards Spin, stopping inches from the bionic boy. "We are going to test your strength. Although, I do doubt that your puny self could beat all of this, Bionic-free." Jack said, pointing at his muscular self.

Spin nearly held back his laugh and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Well master," Jack smiled at being called master, "how about we make this 'test' a bit more… interesting?" The Sensei's beaming smile turned to a look of confusion. "How about the loser does whatever the winner says for the rest of today's session" The bionic boy negotiated, crossing his arms.

"Sure, just don't complain whatever I tell you to do anything!" Jack replied; a smirk soon slide across his face. Through all the negotiations and challenges, the bionic kid reminded Jack of a younger version of himself.

The bell rang through the dojo, signaling for Spin and Jack to step forward. "Ready to lose?" Spin snorted like a pig.

"Definitely not!" responded Jack with an offended look on his face.

In all honestly, Spin was pretty scared. Jack was much bigger than him in height and he had more body strength within his bicep than the bionic boy's entire body. Plus, Spin got starry-eyed if he looked at the gorgeous hunk too long.

There was a struggle between the duo at first. It seemed as though Spin would defy all odds and maybe win against the husky Sensei. _Ooh, I can't believe it! Jack's about to become by slave.. _"C'mon Jack! I know you can do better than this!" Spin trash-talked, glaring intensely at the young adult. "Maybe, you just lost your touch."

All of a sudden, something clicked inside Jack. An urge to harm the boy rushed through his body; he had to fight hard to get what he truly wanted. "You really shouldn't have said that!" Jack shouted as he clasped his hands together.

Jack quickly and easily overpowered Spin and flipped the bionic boy over, slamming him down onto the blue mats. The karate moves soon turned into wrestling punches after a while between the duo. It wasn't until Jack heard Spin's hollering cries that the strong mentor effortlessly flung himself off him.

He writhed in pain. At first glance, Jack seemed to be a little ashamed for what he has done. However, that feeling of shamelessness soon faded after viewing Spin's body. There were no harmful injuries, no blood, no wounds. Spin was overreacting. He wanted the 'test" to be over!

Needless to say, Jack rolled his eyes and helped the crying boy to his feet. After he gave the bionic boy time to get acclimated from the pummeling, the Sensei bent down to Spin's level. "Well, ready to be my little slave?" Jack smirked, matching the same preppy mocking voice that Spin had used before the match.

The small bionic boy simply glared at Jack with a death look in his eyes. The Karate mentor grabbed Spin's shoulder and walked him towards a small circular room that was hidden from public view. Even Rudy and the gang have yet to discover this uncharted spot. The room contained a loveseat couch, a 55' smart TV, and multiple posters of a shirtless Bobby Wasabi from the '70s. The room was essentially a man-cave for Karate nuts!

Spin shook Jack off and slumped to the floor, still filled with fright and curiosity. "W-What are you gonna do to me?"

The Sensei failed to respond. He unbuckled his gi belt and pulled down the pants until it rested around his ankles. A tent was growing within the confines of Jack's tight briefs, nearly pushing the fabric off. "I think we both know what's doing down!" He smirked as he pointed down to his rock-hard eight inch cock.

As if it was against his will, Spin ran a finger down Jack's hidden chest. The bionic boy's blue eyes dropped towards the huge bulge in the older boy's briefs. "You're pretty big." Spin murmured.

The sensei blushed and took off his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest and defined eight-pack abs, which had become more muscular in the past few months. Spin traced his hand across Jack's upper chest, feeling everything from the tan skin to the Karate mentor's light-brown nipples. Jack couldn't help but moan lightly as the small boy felt him up. The older teen pulled off the boy's shirt as Spin circled his finger around the buds on top of Jack's pecs.

The duo removed their remaining clothes and kicked them to the pile. "Fuck your cute" Jack whispered, circling the boy in all of his glory.

On the other hand, Spin whimpered as the older boy stared him down. No one had seen him naked before, nor had he seen anyone naked. It was uncomfortable. Especially since Spin was slowly becoming attracted to the cute buff Karate Sensei.

Jack soon stopped in front of him, grinning. _He's going to be fun…_

The older boy pointed to his throbbing eight inches. Spin nodded slowly in response as he dropped to his slender knees. He wrapped his shaking fingers around Jack's length, stroking it slowly. In fact, a drop of pre-cum leaked from the tip. Spin hesitantly licked up the clear liquid, "Salty."

Jack chuckled, running a hand through his brunette hair. Spin opened his mouth then clasped his pink lips around the mushroom head of the cock.

"Fuckin' shit…" Jack moaned as the bionic boy bobbed up and down on the monster length slowly. He wove his fingers through Spin's hair, interlocking them in curls.

As the small boy became accustomed to his new position, his flaccid five inch cock began to grow between his thighs. _Woah! What's going on down there? Wait?! Am I really enjoying this right now. Do I like boys?..._

Meanwhile, Jack gently pushed Spin down deeper onto his cock. The young boy's tongue trailed the underside of his veiny length. "Oh shit! D-don't stop!" The sensei roared. _How can I? You're the one moving me!_ Spin thought.

Jack inched him down further, throwing his head back moaning in pure ecstasy. Half of his eight inch cock was now in Spin's mouth, more was being swallowed with every passing moment.

After a few minutes of sucking and moaning, the entirety his mentor's length was inside Spin's tiny mouth. Jack could feel his pre-cum leaking from the mushroom head as he rammed it inside the bionic boy's mouth. "Fuck! I'm so close…" He groaned, increasing his pace.

While Spin wasn't a fan of being dominated or told what to do, he did secretly enjoy being face-fucked by the muscular Jack. No one would ever believe him back on the island if he ever told Bob and the others. Jack pulled Spin off of him, leaving a trail of spit and pre-cum still connecting the bionic boy to his eight inch monster. He took hold of his cock and stroked it a few times. In a matter of seconds, the hunky sensei was shooting his load across Spin's face, moaning with each white rope. The Karate mentor was breathing heavily as his orgasm subsided. As Jack leaned against the wall for support, a slight glare appeared on Spin's face.

"Ready for the next part?" He heaved as he spat onto his rock hard cock. He locked eyes with the cum-covered boy and as he stared into his deep brown eyes, Spin nodded slowly but looked slightly nervous. "On the couch, hands and knees!"

Spin did as he was told while Jack walked behind him. The muscular sensei continued to spit loudly, coating his thick eight inch cock with what Spin had assumed was saliva. "This might hurt" he said, circling the bionic boy's hole with his index finger.

"I know I'll be tight. I'm a virgin…but I heal fast!" Spin whispered, looking down at the plush couch as his pale face turned bright red.

Jack kneeled down, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll be fine" the sensei said reassuringly. _Gee, I hope he's not intimated by my huge cock! I want Spin to enjoy this as much as I will..._

In response, Spin slowly looked up at him, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Spin moved even closer forward, further closing the gap between the duo as they locked lips. Jack's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise, but Spin's were shut tightly. Not long after, they soon separated from one another after the long passionate kiss. _My God! This was it...My first kiss was with him…This…This beast! I just kissed him…First, it was the blowjob and now...THIS! I can't believe any of this is actually happening!_

The bionic boy opened one eye slowly, blushing with excitement and joy. The muscular karate mentor was smiling at him; his hand was still placed firmly on his shoulder. Spin opened his other eye, locking both of them with Jack's brown iris again. "FUCK ME!" Spin couldn't help but blurt out.

With a little smirk appearing on his face, Jack suddenly pushed one finger in slowly. The small bionic boy gasped and tensed up as the older boy's finger slid inside him. "Ahh! Shit!" Spin groaned, gripping the throw pillows and pressing his head onto them. His tender five inch cock jumped in the air at the sensation.

Jack continued to pleasure Spin as he moved his finger in and out of the young virgin's ass. _He's so warm and tight. I must have more! _He could feel the fleshy walls of Spin's ass closing around his digit. Not long after, he slipped in a second, receiving a loud and sharp gasp from the reckless bionic boy. His face was a deep crimson and his breathing had intensified as Jack explored him deeper. He had never felt anything of the sort in that particular area. It was painful yet amazing at the same time. It may have felt weird at first but that weird quickly turned into pleasure. "Fuck…" Spin lazily moaned.

The Karate mentor couldn't wait to bury his throbbing eight inch cock deep in Spin's ass. He wrapped his hand around the small boy's cock and tugged it gently. "Oh Fuck! Jack…!" _This feels waaaaaaaay better! Yeah, definitely by a __long-shot!_

Jack pulled out his two fingers and released the boy's cock, letting it fall to the wayside. Spin whimpered once the muscular god let go of his pale length. Beads of sweat dripped across the chiseled god's chest and down his rigid eight-pack abs. Those drips of sweat made Jack glisten in the young boy's view.

Spin, who had raised his head, whimpered at the holy sight. _Oh shit! Jack is huge! Look at him shine! He's perfect even though he might rip me in half..._ The bionic boy doubted that the long length would ever fit inside him. Jack, however, didn't seem to worry at all. "You Ready?"

Spin nodded even though he wasn't.

"Get on your back" Jack commanded, relishing in the fact that Spin had to follow every command but was also surprised by the fact that Spin was showing no resistance whatsoever. _This kid will do anything I say! I kinda like this. _The boy slowly turned onto his back, gazing up at Jack's face with his slim legs spread apart. _Fuck he's cute! _

The muscular sensei bent low over Spin, entering the small boy's slippery hole with his cock. He locked lips with Spin, moving his tongue into the small mouth. Jack could feel Spin wrapping his legs around the karate mentor's veiny waist and his wimpy arms around the stud's neck. The bionic boy broke away from the older boy's plump pink lips, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. "Fuck me" Spin pleaded.

Jack smirked, pushing forward until the fat mushroom head of his cock was inside the young boy's ass. "Holy fuck!" Spin yelled, pressing his head against Jack's tan skin. He followed that yell with a low groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Jack pushed further into his round ass.

The hunky mentor inched forward as he tried not to hurt the small boy. "Fuck dude, you're so tight!" Jack moaned. Only four inches of his shaft reached the inner warmth of the bionic boy.

To get his mind off the stirring pain, Spin locked lips again with the chiseled cutie, tightening his grip on the older's boy neck. As Jack became caught up in the smooth kiss, he realized (to his surprise) that his entire eight inch length was fully inside Spin.

"Fuck…" He moaned, grinning as he looked down below.

Spin half smiled back at him as he was still coping with the intense pain. _I never knew someone could be this big. Bob was only a mere four inches! And Leo was the same length as me. Although, I could get used to this size..._

He stopped for a moment, letting Spin's body get used to the new sensation. Jack could feel the inner walls of Spin's ass tightening around his thick cock. _Jerry was never this tight_. After a minute or two, Jack slowly pulled back before pushing back in.

"F-faster! Please…" Spin moaned. "I need more.."

The sensei complied with Spin requests. He started to move in and out of the boy's pale ass at a fast and rough pace. The confines of his round ass were so warm and tight that Jack wanted to fuck the boy to no end. "O-oh fuck! Jack you're so big! D-don't s-stop! Fuck me raw!" Spin begged.

_He's so sexy!_ Jack could hardly stop himself from using his karate strength on the boy. He wanted to ravage his ass like there was no tomorrow! He knew for sure that Spin wanted the same. "S-shit dude! I-I'm gonna blow soon…! Oh fuck Spin, you're so damn tight!"

"Harder! Faster!" Spin yelled. "Oh yeah, right there!" He pleaded as he lightly bit his knuckle.

Jack pistoned in and out faster, feeling his cock throbbing from within as Spin's ass grew tighter around the eight inch length. The duo smashed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Sweat continued to drip from Jack's bronze forehead as he rammed his thick cock deep into the bionic boy's ass. "Ah! I-I'm g-gonna cum!"

"That's it! Cum inside me dude!" Spin shouted. His own wagging five inch cock was begging for a release of its own.

"I'm c-cumming!" Jack felt Spin's ass tighten around his cock as he bucked his hips forward one last time, sending his wad of cum deep inside the boy's rectum.

Spin felt the warm liquid fill his insides, receiving a weird feeling from it. From that pent-up feeling, the bionic boy exploded as his seed leaked out of the piss slit of his tender cock. All of Spin's creamy young cum landed onto the plush couch cushions and onto his slim thighs.

The sensei could still feel his own cum leaking from his fat mushroom head as he pulled out. Jack awed in amazement as the white liquid leaked onto the couch cushion, mixing in with the sweat stains. The boys took deep breaths as they both collapsed onto the loveseat couch. Jack looked down at his sweaty chest, analyzing his heavy breathing and flexing ab muscles. _Godamn, I'm pretty sexy! I wish I could give my ass a good fucking!_ "W-we should go get cleaned up. Rudy or Chase might be looking for us." Jack huffed.

"You don't have to worry about Chase coming around anytime soon," Spin assured his spent mentor. "I'm stuck here all week with you! Remember."

The bionic boy saw the sensei nod from his peripheral view. The karate mentor held out his hand, which Spin took, and the duo walked towards the locker room showers nearby.

_This is going to be one hell of a week!_

* * *

**Well guys and gals, that's another one-shot for the history books. Please comment, review, and follow not just for this oneshot but for the multiple stories and other oneshots. Your feedback really assist me as I write my next full-length story or oneshot. Thank you all for reading! **

**Much love always,**

**Eyeseers**


End file.
